Fairy Tail Version: I Know I Can Make You Beg
by Cesia14
Summary: Reversion: Lucy wants to prove to Gray that she's not easy to be pulled by Gray so easily to having beep* with him without trying. Hot lemon! If you are no older than..you know what never mind. Warning or no warning no matter what age you are I'm sure you'll still read it x)
1. Chapter 1

**Cesia14: This story is currently lost, I just wanna read it. When I tried looking this up, I'm sorta successful, but it wasn't under Card Captor Sakura. This story is so hawt. Anyways, I found this and it was being revised by mikihinna, so I'm gonna do a bit of changing. Fairy Tail Style Version. I don't own this story and I just wanna read it, not by some other character name, but by Gray and Lucy. I uploaded this for my own pleasure of reading~ Please don't sue.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and this story. As far as I know, this story was created by**

**aShen-aUrora  
**

**I Know I Can Make You Beg~ Fairy Tail Version  
**

"I know I can make you beg."

An amused brow arched at that seemingly innocent statement. Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage extraordinaire stared at the pair of chocolate brown orbs glaring defiantly right back at him. Sighing almost inaudibly he brought the cup of shave ice down onto the small plate with a 'clang'. "I'm sorry… What did you just say?" the man asked in an incredulous manner. Never did he think that his innocent wife of two years would even think to say such words.

"You heard me. I know I can make you beg." Lucy Fullbuster fumed, slightly perturbed at how her husband still seemed unfazed at her words and with a haunting smirk to boot. "Gray! Your clothes!" Gray loosed his cool and squeal, "When did that happen.." As soon as he found his clothes...

"And what pray tell… made you say such a thing like that?" Gray inquired coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest in amusement. Lucy sighed as she settled back into her seat wearing a tight fitting silken dress with one of her husbands white collar shirts over top.

Needless to say, it took all of Gray's willpower not to pounce on his wife then. However, he was quite sure that he wouldn't want an earful from master Macarov the second he reached the guild.

"Last night…" Lucy mumbled as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she squirmed in her seat. While Gray's icy navy blue eyes glowered at that movement and the man held back a growl that threatened to emerge from his throat. She had got to stop doing that. Really, before he lost his sense of control to the fact that she looked so pretty damn cute and sexy.

"When we were having our little fun last night?" Gray continued with a full smirk on his face as he promptly ignored the glare that was shot his way. "Gray, you and I both know that it's not even close to little." Lucy detoured as finished the rest of her food on her plate.

"You said that I was your wild cat and-"

"You didn't like that?"

"NO! Err.. I mean… god… Gray!" Lucy whined as she tugged her blonde locks, clearly frustrated at the direction to where their conversation was heading. Her husband chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "Okay, I'll stop. But really, do carry on." Gray grinned as he watched Lucy's glare intensify. If looks could kill, his corpse would be lying on the tiled floor right about then. Even her Lucy Kick could kill.

"You said that I was so innocent that you hardly even need to do anything to get what you want" Lucy roared as she stood up from her seat as well, angrily collecting the empty plates that littered the table. It was then Gray let out a bout of laughter, obviously quite entertained by Lucy's worries. "And your point is…?" He wasn't really just trying to make her life miserable…was he?

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lucy gritted her teeth as she stalked towards the kitchen in their apartment. Also, she was very much aware that her husband was tailing her every move.

Lucy dropped the dirty dishes into the sink and the clatter of the amount of work she had to do resound in her ears. "Remind me again why I married you?…" Unexpectedly, (but yet expected) strong arms enveloped her waist. Shivers of pleasure traveled down her spine as Gray's cool breath veered closely to her ears. "Because you love me and the things I can do…." He said with a crooked smile as he licked her ear. "Like that ice make dild-" Gray didn't finish his last words for fear Lucy might faint of nosebleed.

"Emmmm… now please go on." Gray said as he breathed in the scent that was so uniquely hers. Lucy opened her mouth to berate her husband for invading her privacy but stopped short with a squeak.

Gray had begun to suck on her exposed neck, remarking his claim on her from the preceding night. A velvety moan escaped from her lips as she reached back to force her husband's head closer to her neck. Curse her husband for being so darn irresistible. Hot body and cool at the same time.

A snarl of lust was heard before Lucy felt both her articles of clothing being taken from her. "Talk about impatient" mumbled Lucy as she felt a gale of cold wind glide over her naked body. In no time at all, Gray twirled her around and crushed his lips against her's while his- his hands already caressing every part of her exposed body.

She was soon being lifted off the ground and gasped she felt the cold marble underneath her butt. "You know," Lucy said as her voice hitched as she felt Gray's lips assaulting her breast with his mouth. "You're going to be late." With a chuckle and the licking of his lips, Gray mumbled against Lucy's lips. "I think I can spare a few minutes"

Then, he thrust his tongue into the caverns of his wife's mouth. He could never get bored of his brown-eyed beauty. In fact, he was quite sure hell would freeze over before that happened. He himself doing the freezing.

The aroused beauty encircled her arms around Gray and grappled onto his messy raven hair locks. After the banter of tongues clashing against one another, Lucy shrieked as her navy blue eyed prince inserted a digit into her wet and wanting.

A second and a third soon followed as Lucy began to move her hips in rhythm with her husband's ministrations. White hot pleasure shot through her veins as a scream tore from her throat. Lights flickered behind her eyelids while Lucy reached the peak of her pleasure.

Consequently, hot liquid spurred onto Gray's palm as a sigh of contentment escaped from his wife's lips. Gray moaned as he felt Lucy's body shudder, licking his fingers that were coated in Lucy's juice. One glance at the clock and navy blue eyes widened- it looks like he couldn't escape his fate now. Ugh! Master's Punishment.

With one lasting kiss, Gray murmured against his darling wife's ears and slipped from her grasp." You see? I don't have to beg to get what I want." Chocolate eyes opened in shock as Gray's warm body left hers, his chuckles echoing in the hallways.

It wasn't long before she heard the slam of the door and only then did Lucy's senses returned to her. She had been played again like a little rag doll. Raging like a volcano, Lucy slipped her dress back on and called the only person who she knew who could help in this matter…

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cesia14: This story is currently lost, I just wanna read it. When I tried looking this up, I'm sorta successful, but it wasn't under Card Captor Sakura. This story is so hawt. Anyways, I found this and it was being revised by mikihinna, so I'm gonna do a bit of changing. Fairy Tail Style Version. I don't own this story and I just wanna read it, not by some other character name, but by Gray and Lucy. I uploaded this for my own pleasure of reading~ Please don't sue.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and this story. As far as I know, this story was created by**

**aShen-aUrora  
**

**I Know I Can Make You Beg~ Fairy Tail Version**

"Hello? Mira…listen, I need a little favor from you…"

Oh yes- her husband was in for a treat tonight. But to accomplish this, she would need reinforcements.

"What got you in such a happy mood?" said a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. It's not a rare sight really, seeing a goofy smile plastered on the ice mage face even subsequent to a nagging session from Master. After Lucy had become a Fullbuster, there was hardly ever a day in which Gray would enter the guild with a scowl. It's not difficult to see the reason behind the handsome man's behavior. The reason to why Lyon was in the guild? Lets just say Gray pulled a blackmail on him.

Lyon took pleasure in teasing his friend daily but held back a bit, in case Gray might retaliated with more blackmail of his own. The last time the two had taken a cruise together; Gray got an eyeful of something that he really didn't wish he had to ever see in his entire life.

But following his horror was priceless blackmail that Gray had been using ever since. It's not everyday that one would find Juvia and her husband engaged in such rambunctious activity, in the captain's bedroom no less. And as luck would have it, he was holding a camera at the time.

"Buzz off Lyon." Gray scowled as he returned from la-la land and he dove back into his mind, figures dancing in his head though they weren't just of the number variety…

"Oooo.. Touché." Lyon began as he piled the boxes upon the large chamber already littered with various boxes and more boxes. As much as Gray loved his wife, it wouldn't be long until she captured his attention entirely to a point in which it would make him completely useless in the guild and on more missions to come. And then, they would both lose the apartment. Joy.

"Just remember. Lucy isn't as simple as you think." Lyon warned as he left the chamber, a smirk carved upon his face.

"I think I know my own wife Lyon. Now leave before I fire you with ice make cannon." Gray said monotonously as he also got out of the chamber and started looking at all of the missions he could take. "As you wish your ice highness." Gray rolled his eyes from the evident sarcasm. At that point of time, Lyon didn't exactly know how right he was in this casual comment.

"LUCY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Mira shrieked as she grappled onto her best friend in enveloping chest. The brown-eyed girl choked as her face turned into various shades of colors.

"Yes I know Mira. But please let go off me- or else you will be one friend short for you antics when you go drinking,shopping next week." Lucy squeaked as her oxygen supply slowly diminished. Before the color of Lucy's face matched the color of her shirt, her big busted friend relinquished her hold, leaving the poor girl in a coughing fit.

"Gray is just getting plain cocky nowadays. I need this plan to show him WHO exactly wears the pants in this family." Lucy narrowed her eyes in as she thought back to the earlier events that occurred in her apartment. She wanted to- no- needed to get her revenge against her husband. It's time to pull out some tricks under her so-called innocent exterior.

"My little Lu-chan is all grown up. You know what? I believe that you must've gotten these mad scheming skills from me." Mira remarked as both of them walked down the aisle in the supermarket. Lucy giggled lightly as she plopped a jar of honey into the basket that was already filled with queer items, her lips curved into a smirk.

"This is why I love you Mira." Both ladies cackled into evil laughter, ignoring the weird looks that were sent their way. Now- onto their next destination; Mira's private warehouse titled, "Lucy's provocative resources to seduce Gray."

"I still can't believe you have a warehouse for me for this kind of stuff Mira…" Lucy said accusingly, but Mira just blew it off.

Right after that would be a quick pit-stop to Mag Drug to buy some potion. This location is where Juvia bought that potion that made the whole guild gone mad.

And then, let the games begin.

Gray sighed wearily as he reached the entrance to his and Lucy's apartment. It had been a tough day, one mission after the other. Fairy Tail's strongest team isn't even officially disbanded. Natsu was currently busy with his wife Lisanna, both expecting a baby or in Happy's word "dragon egg" and well Gray also got his own wife to take care of. If those old councils would stop being an ass and yapping bout his decisions or...accidents of destroying places, his day would've gotten a whole lot smoother. At least they should be happy I got rid of those bandits. Gray was glad that night had finally fallen and he could return to his… humble abode and right into the arms of his pretty damn cute wife.

Heh. Yeah right.

Gray turned the doorknob but was surprised to find that the door was locked. Odd- Lucy should've returned by now and she wouldn't usually leave the door open for her exhausted husband. What made today so different?

Looking down, Gray found a red ribbon tied to the doorknob- with a note attached to it. With furrowed brows, Gray tugged the ribbon right off and read the note. It was obviously from Lucy- who penned the note in hot pink.

Babe

Wear this over your eyes and knock on the door. If not, I won't let you in.

Love,

Lucy

Gray stared at the slip of paper, completely baffled to as what was going on. Usually he would be the one that laid traps for his wife. But now, the tables have turned. Gray began to recall the morning's incident and chuckled. He should be in for another sleepless night- again. The man blindfolded himself, tying the cloth securely around his eyes. His heart began to thump wildly as he knocked against the oak door with his knuckles.

"Lucy? It's-"

Gray was cut short as he heard the door flung open. Within a split second, he felt someone tug him in by his tie and left him sprawled on the carpeted ground. The blindfolded man groaned as he rubbed his sore bum. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Lucy? What the hell is-"

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**Cesia14: This story is currently lost, I just wanna read it. When I tried looking this up, I'm sorta successful, but it wasn't under Card Captor Sakura. This story is so hawt. Anyways, I found this and it was being revised by mikihinna, so I'm gonna do a bit of changing. Fairy Tail Style Version. I don't own this story and I just wanna read it, not by some other character name, but by Gray and Lucy. I uploaded this for my own pleasure of reading~ Please don't sue.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and this story. As far as I know, this story was created by**

**aShen-aUrora  
**

**I Know I Can Make You Beg~ Fairy Tail Version**

The confused man was cut off once again, but welcomed the sudden weight that was felt upon his lap. The vulnerable man soon felt soft lips assaulting his senses as it nibbled his earlobe, causing Gray to moan out in pleasure. Feminine giggles were heard as Gray felt small hands wrap around his hardened length through the pants.

"Tsk Tsk. Hard already Guraaay? And I haven't even gotten to dinner yet." A melodious voice met his ears as his mind struggled to comprehend whatever that was happening. It wasn't long before the dominant fire burned within the male as he growled. Gray's hands searched within the darkness and felt something that made his eyebrows arch higher than Mount Everest.

"LACE? LUCE! WHAT THE HELL-"Before Gray could show his distress for losing his sense of sight, his wife had pulled him to his feet. Okay. He was definitely NOT in favor of this disadvantage.

"Settle down Guraaay. I have yet to finish making your dinner…" Lucy giggled once again as she pushed her husband into the seat. The aroma of roses filled his nostrils as Gray almost groaned at the lost of body heat.

Suddenly, he felt the distinct clinging of metal around the base of his legs. Before he could really acknowledge this- Lucy had pulled his arms behind the chair and secured them in a similar bind. A rustle was heard before the man felt nimble fingers working against his blindfold- thank god he was finally going to see-

OH MY FREAKING GOD.

Gray's jaw dropped like nothing before as he soaked in the sight of his "pretty damn cute" wife. She only wore a pair of extremely revealing lingerie. Her bra (if it could be considered one) covered the bottom half of her breasts, leaving little to one's imagination. Her entire apparel was in lacy black- he noticed- as his hunger-filled eyes traveled downwards to Lucy's bottom. It covered her newly waxed area and was chained to a girdle that covered her legs.

Although she didn't wear any make-up to further accentuate her sexy appeal, Gray was more than over the edge at the sight of black lingerie. He then began to struggle against his binds but then noticed the reason to his captured state- it was to restrain him, from devouring his wife upon mere sight.

"Lucy…" Gray growled menacingly as said woman settled on the chair beside him. "Gray, babe- you really need to calm down. After all, you wouldn't want to spoil my fun, now would you?" Lucy asked sweetly as she played with her husband's hair, a smirk on her face all along. "Take a look around Gray and you'll see what you're in for." It took a lot of effort for Gray to tear his sight away from Lucy's flawless body but he certainly didn't regret the sight that behold him.

Their entire floor was transformed into… well… a sex chamber. The lights were dimmed and the atmosphere practically screamed the essence of sex. Roses were littered everywhere and their bed was covered in blood red bed sheets. There were new additions to the room too- things that Gray didn't miss. A pole was seen in the middle of the room, elevated on a platform and the sound of music that pulsed from their stereo near by.

"Like it?" Lucy purred as she tugged her husbands tie free. Her eyes were already laden with lust as she tore Gray's shirt open. Never mind the fact that that shirt had cost over a hundred over jewels- Gray gaped openly at his wife. He never did know that she was filled with such ferocious temper. Before he could explode into smithereens at that revelation, Lucy's tongue darted out to taste his chest while her hands busily worked on her husband's trousers.

Gray groaned loudly and struggled against his binds even more. He wanted her- to be inside of her. NOW. However, he had a feeling that it would be far before that would happen. Pleasure shot like wildfire and coursed through his body while Lucy played with his exposed length. Giggles filled the air once more as this time, the scantly dressed female whispered seductively into her husband's ears.

"Beg."

Gray's burning navy blue eyes widened in realization. She wasn't going to let him touch her… until he would mercifully beg for her attention. Being the stubborn male that he was, Gray gave the most obvious answer.

"No."

Rather than faltering in disappointment, Lucy let out another bout of giggles as she left Gray's side momentarily.

"Well then. How about after dinner?"

Gray made it a point to notice that there wasn't a plate of food visible anywhere on the table. Just then, he heard the sound of the unscrewing of a bottle. His head snapped so fast to the other side that he could have sworn it would have broken. The aroused male's eyes feasted upon the delicious sight of Lucy covered in sweet honey. To top that off, she sprayed whip cream all over her top and placed a small cherry in the valley of her breasts.

As innocently as possible, Lucy plopped herself on Gray's lap and latched onto his neck. "Hmmm" Lucy hummed as she pushed her breast right into Gray's face. "Tuck in." Gray didn't have to be told twice.

Ravenously, the usually composed man dug right in into his feast, lapping up the sweet honey and cream as quickly as possible. Coupled with the moans of pleasure that filled his ears, nothing stood in Gray's way on his assault against Lucy's top.

Truth be told, this was the most delectable dinner that he has had in ages cuz normally Gray enjoys his shave icecream even for dinner. Gray chomped onto the cherry with vengeance, allowing the sweet taste to flood his mouth. Lucy hummed in pleasure as she began to grind herself against his length. It didn't surprise her when Gray used his teeth to tear off part of her new lacy bra and suckled on her pert nipple. His hands itched to touch his feast- but was sorely disappointed when he found the chains as tight as ever. Guess there won't be any ice make show people! His body screamed for release as he felt her hands encasing his length once more. But still- he refused to beg.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled as she stood up from his lap- his body more than ready to take Lucy without consent. He had enough of this torture- but apparently, Lucy wasn't over with her boy toy yet.

"Shhh…" Lucy whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe once again, causing him to groan lowly. "You've eaten your fill. Now... it's time to play" Gray's navy blue eyes were darkened with desire as he trained his eyes on his wife.

Her top was sleeked with saliva- and she didn't even seem bothered. His clothes were in disarray- with his dress shirt torn open and chest exposed. Gray's pants were unzipped and his length had been pulled out from his boxers. To top it all off, he was panting heavily and following her every move. It was clearly obvious that he wanted her and in that, she relished the pleasure.

Lucy turned around to her extremely aroused husband and gripped his shoulders and turned him around.

"Come on Gray, you're in for a show." Lucy whispered as she pushed Gray and his chair over to the main bedroom. It had seemed she had planned this rather well since the chair came equipped with rollers. It took only a few seconds before the couple reached their destination and Lucy whirled the chair around.

Unexpectedly, she dove into his neck. Licking up a down as she reached his ear, slowly nibbling on it as Gray moaned out the pleasure. As her lips slowly made their way to his lips, she curved her body onto his, sitting on his lap as she pressed her breasts up against his upper chest. Their tongues clashed widely against one another, exploring a territory both knew so well. Electricity coursed through his body as Lucy began to rub her nearly bare breasts against his chest. However, as quickly as their session had started, it ended just as abruptly as Lucy pushed herself away from the sex-crazed male.

"Lucy….damnit, I need you!" Gray groaned loudly as he watched his wife hopping onto the platform. White liquid was already forming at tip of his length- showing his desperate need to take his wife into Nirvana. **(woah! Too much Information)**

"Not until you beg." Lucy ordered as she plastered herself onto the pole. She hissed loudly as she felt cold metal against her hot skin. Turning to her husband with wanton eyes, she shocked him further by completely tearing her bra of her chest, allowing her breasts to pour out from the way-too-small lacy cocoon and that bra cost a couple of thousand jewels too.

Slowly and fervently, she rubbed herself against the pole, earning groans of displeasure as her reward. She danced merrily, hooking her left leg against the pole as she bent over in a curve- An action that was well etched in Gray's mind when they made love. He was now panting in want he watched her hips swerve to the music. One occasional thrust forward and back there- was enough to send Gray into blinding lustful rage.

"LUCY! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Gray bellowed wildly. But all he got in response was a black lacy girdle in the face. she giggled as she twirled on the platform once more, laughing at her husband's unfortunate predicament. Gray was struggling fiercely now, albeit his eyes remained stuck on Lucy's figure.

Between her legs, he could see her wet want. She was already damp- damn it all. There was only a limit to what a guy can take. He didn't care if she would sing in her I-told-you-so voice after. He didn't care if he would lose his manly pride. All he cared now was binding Lucy to the bed and make fucking love to her.

"OK! I BEG OF YOU! LUCY! LET ME GO!" Gray yelled as he fought against his restraints. An angelic giggle met his ears as he felt his wife draping over him once again. "Good Gray " He sucked in a breath as he stared into those devious chocolate orbs. She pointed downwards towards her only remaining article of clothing and smirked. "I'll let you go- but I can't seem to reach the key. Would you please get it for me?" Gray's jaw almost dislodged at that phrase as he stared down to Lucy's remaining garment. There it was, lodged between the skin and lace was the distinct shape of a key.

"Honestly- that thing has been bothering me all night. I would be eternally grateful if you could just take it out..." Lucy began as she used her ankles to lock the chair in place. Right after, she stood up on the chair and supported herself on his shoulders. She leaned closer, feeling quite accomplished at her task. All was still for a moment before Lucy felt Gray's head move closer. Finally, Lucy let out a squeal as she felt Gray's mouth, or to be more specific, tongue twisting and turning underneath her lingerie- searching for the key to his freedom, literally.

He grunted triumphantly as he held the key between his jaws. Lucy giggled as Gray spit it out, glaring at her to will his wife to release him from his constraints. Gingerly, Lucy hopped off the chair and bent over to unlock the two handcuffs.

Click

Rustle…

Click

The split second Gray was released from his restraints; he turned to pounce on his wife. Lucy sighed in bliss as she felt herself being hurriedly scooped into strong arms. Gray wasted no time in celebrating his freedom as he attacked Lucy's neck with butterfly kisses. Intoxicated by her scent, he dropped her onto the silky sheets of their bed.

Lucy squeaked as he tore her lacy lingerie off her, the sound of ripping clothing arousing her even further. Her grip on the sheets tightened as her husband thrust his tongue into her mouth. "Lucy… you'll be the death of me.." Gray mumbled incoherently as his lips began to travel down Lucy's petite body.

Gray enjoyed the mewls that Lucy yelled had but relished the scream that resonated when he dipped his fingers into her opening, stretching Lucy's tight opening . His wife countered his attack with moans of pleasure that rocked his senses. If he didn't enter her now, he would surely die.

Lucy's brain, clouded with lust and unable to reply only responded as she tore the remaining clothing off of him. His dress shirt, trousers and boxers soon pooled at the base of their bed. She was over him now, his face licking and savoring her juices.

Then, Gray gasped as he felt Lucy's hot mouth enveloped his cock, her hands working magic against his balls. He groaned loudly and as Lucy began to bob up and down, causing the entire bed to shake. She ran her hands along his shaft and grinned as she felt her husband screamed in ecstasy. Semen was forced down her throat and with half-lidded eyes, she gulped it down entirely.

Before she could register what was going on, Gray had escaped from underneath her and flipped her over. She stared up into Gray's eyes, cloudy chocolate brown meeting against dark navy blue filled with lust and passion. Fire encased her soul as Gray's lips clashed against hers. Their hands caressed one another as they traveled down her others bodies. "Gray..!" Lucy gasped as his hands cupped her twin mounds, pinching them as his mouth continued to assault her own.

"This is what you get." Gray paused in mid groan as Lucy raked her nails behind his back. "For making me beg." Lucy cried out, her voice echoing within the apartment as he attacked her wanting body. He suckled on one of her breast while his right hand groped the other mound. Oh shit, she bet that her landlady would be all up on her back again for not being able to keep their pleasure sounds to themselves.

His other hand was busy pumping three fingers into Lucy, causing her hips to move against his movements. Gray groaned as Lucy bit onto his earlobe, enjoying her constant shrieks of his name. She was his and no one else's. God forbid if he ever lost this woman to another. May he help the poor soul that ever tried to get with Lucy because he was sure he wouldn't have mercy, even if that person or should he say spirit was Lucy's most precious keys. That damn Loke.

"Gray.." Lucy mumbled as he finally pulled his fingers out of her. She almost whimpered at the lost of heat but screeched with passion as he thrusted his hardened length into her. She had been waiting for this- all day. Gray groaned as Lucy latched herself onto him once again, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies slapped against one another nosily as their breaths mingled in the air. Screeches of pleasure left Lucy as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, giving them new leverage. Gray pounded into her, inserting a few growls of pleasure of his own.

Scorching ecstasy found Gray as Lucy traveled her arms down his back and managed to latch onto his arse, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and wet opening. Lucy snarled in displeasure when she noticed Gray's changing rhythm, making them unable to reach their peak. He chuckled as he breathed into Lucy's ear. "This is not the end my dear." She growled and with new resolve, flipped them over and began to ride her husband in vigor.

Gray, obviously surprised at his daring wife, could only gap as she bounced up and down against his length, creating pleasure that they had never had before. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down along with her movement and his hands itched to touch them. He slowly moved up but was stop short when Lucy began to breathed lowly.

"On the contrary babe- that's not for you to decide. I'm in-charge today. Don't forget that." Lucy hissed out as she defiantly held onto Gray's hand while she moved her body forward and their faces met. Fueled with his wife's audacious assault, Gray snarled for one last time as he grabbed onto Lucy's sweat-slicked thighs and pushed himself into her opening, driving again and again into her tight cavern. At last, the couple reached their peak as both screamed simultaneously, their bodies finally finding the release both had been searching for the entire night. With one last thrust, Gray sent his seed spiraling into Lucy's body. Then, from the peak of their pleasure, their bodies calmed down as their arms encircled one another, relishing the warmth that lingered between husband and wife.

"Lucy…" Gray mumbled as she snuggled against his chest. The said woman, now spent of her energy giggled before she slipped into slumber. "I told you so" A chuckle was heard as he tighten his hold on his wife. "I love you so much…Luce"

"I love you too…Gray.."

The couple rested-but not for long. Within the night, Lucy had failed to get a single ounce of sleep as her husband repeatedly woke her up in the middle of it with lustful caresses. She should have known better than to encourage him by returning said actions with grinding movements against his length. But then again… who could resist Gray Fullbuster of all people? By dawn next day, the couple had woken up more times than Lucy could count. She was ready to ask Gray if he was on Viagra but stopped short when he thrusted into her opening once again. He certainly wasn't going to work that day- she was sure.

"Did I mention how much I love you Lucy?" Gray sighed as he relished in the ever held connection between the two in more ways than one.

"Yes you did Gray FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME THROUGH THE NIGHT!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
